The invention relates to electrical fixtures, specifically, the invention is directed to a mounting fixture for electrical light fixture or fan.
A mounting fixture having features of the present invention comprises an electrical box located in a wall or ceiling having electrical power leads. The electrical leads normally comprise two A/C wires and one ground wire. The A/C wires and ground wire are threaded through the electrical box and contact a conducting plate. The conducting plate has electrical contact points thereon. A neutral or non-conducting plate is placed over the conducting plate. The neutral plate has at least one opening therein for receiving the electrical contact points.
An electrical light fixture or electrical fan is provided with a mounting plate, having electrical mounting contacts. The electrical mounting contacts extend through the openings in the neutral plate, and contact the conducting plate to provide power to the fixture or fan.